wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cocoa
Appearance Cocoa is basically your average MudWing, not much special about her. Her scales are a warm chocolate brown, with swirls of caramel. She is not very muscular and she is thinner than a normal MudWing, though her face is a bit on the chubby side. Her eyes are a kind, welcoming amber, almost like looking into a small fire on a cold night in a cabin with orange lighting. Her snout is much more like a SandWing's than a MudWing's, even though she is pure MudWing. Personality lol it's in bullet points for now * kind * pure * always has a smile on * is very hard to get on her bad side * loving * has never liked caramel History Cocoa hatched abandoned in the mud kingdom with her twin sister Moth. She was a runt and grew up alone with Moth, figuring out different hunting and defense techniques. They only had each other for company, so they became best friends as well as sisters. When the twins were 10, they were hunting together when NightWings ambushed them and took them back to the Night Kingdom. When they were prisoners there, the sisters met a kind NightWing named Charcoal. Charcoal helped them make a plan to escape and ended up going with them and fleeing to the Sky Kingdom. They built three houses, but Cocoa wanted hers to be a small, cozy cabin. When the second house was finished, Charcoal surprised them by proposing to Moth. They married when they were 12, constantly talking Cocoa’s ear off about how they wanted dragonets. Cocoa was happy for them but got very annoyed. Until they revealed that Moth was with-egg after two years. Once the egg was laid, Cocoa focused all attention on her soon to be niece or nephew. She knitted garment upon garment for the unhatched dragonet. When her niece hatched, Cocoa suggested the name Twilight, as he MudWing side came through as albino. The little hybrid looked like she was part IceWing! Cocoa spoiled little Twilight with sweets and cute little blankets. She would play with Twilight once she was old enough. One day, when she and Twilight were playing together in the area a bit far out from the houses, they ran into a SkyWIng. The SkyWing was huge, towering over Cocoa by at least 3 feet. Cocoa stepped in front of her little niece, trying to protect her. The SkyWing, surprisingly, only asked if the little dragonet was Cocoa’s daughter. Cocoa glared at him and said she wasn’t. The SkyWing introduced himself as Nimbus, then attempted to flirt by saying, “So you’re single, then?” which earned him a wing grab and a yanking into Moth and Charcoal’s house. Moth hurried Twilight to bed while Charcoal interrogated Nimbus out in the yard. The two talked for a while and Charcoal deemed Nimbus safe, but Cocoa still did not trust the SkyWing. When Cocoa was teaching Twilight to hunt, a small party of two SkyWings saw them and tried to capture them. Cocoa told Twilight to run back home and get help. Cocoa tried her best to fight off the SkyWings, but she was injured badly. She passed out after a few minutes of being whacked and clawed. Cocoa woke up on a bed with soft pillows in her cabin, with Moth taking care of her. She asked Moth if Twilight was alright and Moth said she was fine. Cocoa asked if Moth had fought off the SkyWings and Moth revealed that Nimbus had saved Cocoa. Cocoa tried to sit up but Moth said she had to rest. Cocoa slept for a few hours and when she woke up again she saw Nimbus sitting next to her. She said she was sorry for not trusting him. He said it was fine and that he was sorry for not saving her sooner. They soon became better and better friends over the month it took for Cocoa to heal. After a year, Nimbus confessed to Cocoa that he loved her. The feeling turned out to be mutual at that point. When Cocoa was 19, Nimbus proposed to her. Cocoa said yes. Category:MudWings Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress